Life At the Palace
by Queen Alanna of conte
Summary: COMPLETE!SEQUEL to Nobels of the Court:: Takes place some six months after Alanna and Jon's wedding. They are now happily married but life isnt always easliy, especially when the gods decide to throw a spanner into the works. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Life at the Palace**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**A/n ok this is the sequel that a lot of you asked for! **

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world. **

Alanna hurried down one of the many corridors of the royal palace, she had promised Cythera that she would meet her some ten minutes ago. Alanna almost broke into a run, but then remembered that princesses did not run. Besides, it was not as if she could actual run if she wanted to. If Jon had been there, he would have told her that she should not be exhausting herself in her condition. Thinking of Jon, she thought back to her wedding some six or so months before. It had been just over a month after that she had found out that she was almost a month pregnant with twins. When everyone had found out, there had been many celebrations. When Alanna arrived outside Cythera's door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a very pregnant Cythera, who was due any day now. Cythera smiled at Alanna and let her pass. Alanna sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Cythera, who played with one of her laces.

"Do you know when Gary is getting back?" she asked Alanna. Alanna shock her head.

"I have know idea, both he and Jon when out ridding with the ambassador from Carthak." Alanna replied bitterly.

"Why aren't you out with them?" Cythera asked, noting the bitterness in Alanna's voice.

"I would but I can't, Jon won't let me," she said, absently rubbing her tummy. "Even if I was allowed to, my stomach is too big and would get in the way." Cythera laughed.

"I know what that's like, ow!" she said, doubling over in pian. Alanna rushed to her side.

"Whats is it whats wrong!" Alanna asked slightly panicking.

"I think…I think…that the baby is coming!" Cythera told Alanna. Alanna looked around the room in panic.

"What do I do, should I go get Duke Baird?" Alanna asked, Cythera nodded her head, and Alanna hurried out of the room, well more like waddled.

* * *

Alanna found Duke Baird in his office. He looked up when Alanna entered, looking flustered. 

"You're highness what ever is the matter?" he asked. Normally Alanna would have told him to call her 'Alanna' but she did not have time.

"You're grace it is Cythera, she is up in her rooms, and I think she is labour." Alanna rushed. Duke Baird jumped out of his seat.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Alanna nodded, causing the Duke to practically run out of the room.

"Highness go and wait by the sables and get Sir Gary when he arrives back." The duke shouted as he left.

* * *

Alanna did as she was told and went out to the stables, to find Jon, who had just finished stabling his horse. When he saw her, he ran over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Hello beautiful." He said to her before kissing her. Alanna gently pushed him away.

"No, not now." She told him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Whats wrong?" he asked her concerned.

"Where is Gary? I need to talk to him." Alanna asked.

"His over there." Jon said pointing to where Gary was. Alanna nodded and walked over to Gary. He had just finished grooming his horse.

"Hello Alanna, how are you today?" he asked, obviously in a good mood.

"I'm good Gary; your wife isn't so good at the moment though." Alanna told him. Gary quiet visibly paled.

"whats wrong with her?" he asked sounding panicked. Alanna grabbed his hand.

"come with me and I will show you." She told him.

* * *

Alanna led Gary up to his and Cythera's rooms, all the while explaining to him what had happened so far. She stopped in front of the door, opened it and pushed him in slightly. 

"Go on. I will come back later promise." She told him. Gary only nodded and shut the door behind him. Alanna sighed and went in search of Jon. She found him fast asleep on their bed. Alanna gently sat down next to him and brushed his hair off his face. He stirred and rolled over. Alanna rolled her eyes it was so typical. Something exciting was happening and here was Jon fast asleep. _He still does not know whats happening. _The reasonable part of her mind told her. She gently shock Jon awake.

"Wake up sleepy head. There will be plenty of time to sleep later." she told him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. So what did you have to tell Gary?" he asked. And for the second time that day Alanna explained what was happening. As soon as she had finished explaining there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jon called. Duke Baird entered looking tired.

"You're highnesses. I am finished both Lady Cythera and Sir Gary are asking for you." He told them, before bowing and leaving. Jon stood up and helped Alanna up.

"Come. Let's go see how they are doing." Jon said.

* * *

They arrived at Cythera and Gary's room and knocked. Gary opened the door, a huge smile on his face. 

"Come in, but do be quiet as we just got the baby to sleep." He told them. Alanna and Jon followed Gary into the bedroom where Cythera was sitting in the bed, looking tired but rather happy. In her arms was a bundle of blue blankets. Alanna sat in the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Alanna asked Cythera.

"Tired, but happy," Cythera, replied. "Do you want to hold him?" Alanna took the baby from Cythera and rested him in her arms. He was fast asleep, with small tuffs of brownish, blonde hair on his head.

"He is perfect. Does he have a name?" Alanna asked. Gary nodded.

"We decided to call him Robin." Gary told them proudly.

"Robin, that's a nice name." Jon commented. Suddenly robin let out a cry. Alanna handed him back to Cythera.

"I think we had better get going right Jon?" Alanna asked, giving Jon a piercing look. Jon nodded.

"Yes. We will come back some other time and see you all." Jon said, before leaving the room with Alanna. As they walked down the corridor, Alanna asked.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?" Jon thought for a moment before he answered.

"No." he replied. "I think you will be a great mother." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to their rooms, Alanna was smiling the whole way.

**A/n: Was it good? Bad? Crap? Please review i love hearing from you all!**


	2. Happy Times

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**a/n: sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been rather busy, with the end of school and my huge end of year dancer performance and the various tests and exams I have had to do. Thanks to all my reviwers: Jules-Gemma, Charlie and Lola, Lady Knight, anonymous girl, elfsquire90, Dom's Angel, Lady Shannon of RosePeak, Obidian crystal, kaki hsu and any others I haven't mentioned. **

**Chapter 2: Happy Times **

The next day Alanna and Jon met Gary in the noble's mess hall. Gary looked extremely tired.

"Before you ask. I did no get enough sleep last night. I was woken up every few hours by Robin crying." Gary said grumpily. Alanna and Jon sat down either said of him.

"Who said we were going to ask?" Alanna said cheekily, Gary just glared at her. Alanna piled food on her plate and began to eat at an alarming rate.

"Alanna slow down. You don't have to go any where in a hurry do you?" Jon asked. Alanna shock her head.

"No, but I am just so hungry. I am not just feeding myself you know. " She told him.

* * *

After breakfast, both Jon and Gary headed to the practice yards. Alanna would have normally gone with them, but she decided that she would go and pay Cythera a visit instead. She quietly nocked on the door and Cythera opened it looking even more tired than Gary had earlier that morning.

"Come in, but be quiet. I just got Robin to sleep." Cythera told Alanna, who nodded in reply. Alanna walked into Cythera's bedroom to find little Robin fast asleep in the bassinet beside the bed. Cythera followed Alanna into the room and collapsed into the nearest chair, not caring if she rumpled her skirts.

"I'm telling you Alanna babies are a lot of hard work, I'm exhausted. But it is so worth it" Cythera told Alanna, who nodded not really listening to what Cythera was saying. She was off thinking about the future and about how much her life would change once she had the twins in some three months time. Alanna was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Robin crying. Cythera hurried over to the small child and picked him up, talking soothingly to him the whole time. Alanna watched in amazement as Cythera managed to get the screaming child to calm down.

"How did you do that?" Alanna asked. Cythera shrugged.

"It's easy, you will know what to do once you have own children." She said.

* * *

Three months later to the date Alanna was sitting in her room, reading a book whilst Jon was doing some paper work, when she felt a pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" Alanna said, somewhat surprised by the sudden burst of pain. Jon looked over at his wife, a look of concern on his face.

"Alanna what is it? What is wrong." He asked.

"I'm not sure." Alanna told him truthfully. "I was fine then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and now it's gone again." Jon still had a look of concern on his face.

"Lets go and see duke Barid he might know what is wrong." Jon told Alanna, who agreed.

* * *

They met Duke Baird down in his office and Alanna quickly explained to him what had happened. He listened, his face serious.

"Have you felt any other pains today?" he asked. Alanna was about to open her mouth to say no when she was hit by another wave of pain.

"ooowww." She moaned. Duke Barid sat in thought for a moment.

"When did you feel the last lot of pain?" he asked Alanna.

"About ten minute's ago." she replied. The Duke stood up.

"Lets get you to a bed, I do believe that you are about to go into labour." He said.

About an hour, later Alanna was sitting up in a bed, her contractions hitting more and more often. Duke Baird came in to cheek on her every five minutes or so. Jon sat by her side never leaving. When Alanna's contractions were barely a minute apart Duke Barid said: "ok Alanna I want you to push as hard as you can when I give you the signal."

As soon as he gave her, the thumbs up She bore down and pushed with everything she had.

"Good Alanna good. It looks like this is going to be a very fast birth. I can see the head. Push!" Duke Barid said to her.  
"Oooh!" Alanna moaned as she prepared to push again. Again, she pushed as hard as she could.  
"Okay one more push on your next contraction."  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!" she screamed as she delivered the first twin.  
"It's a boy!" the Healer declared,  
"Alanna he's beautiful!" Jon said from her side, Duke Baird placed the wailing son into a crib with plenty of blankets and pillows.  
"Jon go stand with him, I'm okay." Alanna said. Soon however, Alanna was screaming in pain again as the second twin arrived.  
"Come on Alanna." Duke Baird said kindly  
"Oooh it hurts!" Alanna screamed out. Alanna pushed and pushed. This baby was taking a lot longer to come out. Eventually Duke Baird lifted a screaming baby from between Alanna's legs. He placed the screaming child with its brother.

"Congratulations you have a very health girl," Duke Baird told them. Alanna and Jon beamed. "Now if you excuse me I will go and inform their majesties." and , he left. Jon picked up the two children and brought them over to Alanna. He gave her the tiny girl. Alanna looked at the small child, and the small child looked back.

"What do you think we should name them?" Jon asked. Alanna sat in thought for a moment.

"How about Chantelle for the girl and Jason for the boy?" she asked. Jon smiled.

"I love it." He told her. Alanna looked at Chantelle, who had Alanna's purple eyes and small tuffs of Jon's black hair.

"Do you like your name?" she asked the child, who made a noise in reply.

"I take that as a yes." Alanna told the child.

A/N Plaese R&R


	3. a day of sadness

**A/n: this is a really short chapter sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks to all my reviwers, Jules-gemma, Lanni, Lady Knight, Lady Shannon of RosePeak, Elfsquier90, anonymous girl, wanderer of dreams, Tortallan rider. **

**Chapter 3: A day of Sadness.**

About a week later, Alanna had just finished putting both Jason and Chantelle to sleep, and was about to pick her book when Jon suddenly burst through the door, tears streaming down his face, looking angry. Alanna set her book down as Jon slammed the door behind him with a loud bang, causing the twins to wake up and start crying. Alanna quickly soothed the two children back to sleep before turning to deal with her husband, who had collapsed on the bed, his face buried into the pillow. Alanna sat down on the bed next to Jon, rubbing his back. Jon looked up at Alanna his face tear stained and looking ghostly pale. The spark that had always been in his eyes was now gone. This worried Alanna greatly.

"What happened Jon? Whats the matter?" Alanna asked deeply concerned. Silently tears spilled down Jon's face as he took a deep breath.

"Its mother…she…" Jon trailed off, buried his head in the pillow once again. Alanna felt her heart beat faster. What ever it was that Jon had to tell her it could not be good.

"Jon please tell me what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything." Alanna pleaded. Jon sat up, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Mother…she… is…is….dead." Jon whispered. Alanna took a sharp intake of breath before hugged Jon tightly for long moments, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

The Queen's funeral was held just over a week later, and almost the entire city attended. Alanna had to leave early when little Jason had started to get fussy. Although he was only two weeks old he looked exactly like Jon, except his hair, he had Alanna's hair. Alanna was sitting on a bench, by the doors of the chapel when Cythera joined her, baby Robin in her arms. Neither of them said a word, sitting in complete silence. The doors to the chapel slowly opened and people slowly started filing out, every single one of the dressed in complete black. Alanna and Cythera sat until they saw Jon and Gary. They were the last few to leave. Together they headed to the gathering in one of the grand ballrooms, none of them talking, each lost in their own thoughts. Even the babies were silent, which was rare.

When they entered the ballroom, Julia and Matthew came over with both Jessiker and Kieran in tow. Matthew, Gary and Jon excused themselves and Jon handed Julia little baby Chantelle, muttering something about having to go see his father. Alanna felt a tug on her dress, looking down she saw Kieran, who was looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"I just turned four!" he told Alanna proudly. Alanna smiled at the boy, he was so adorable.

"That's great!" Alanna told him. He nodded smiling.

"Can I hold the baby auntie Lanna?" he asked. Alanna thought for a moment.

"Sure. You can hold Chantelle, as she is slightly smaller that Jason." Alanna told him. Julia placed Chantelle in Kieran's arms. _He looks so cute_ Alanna thought to herself, not knowing what the future had install for her and her family.

**Please R&R!**


	4. walks in the garden

**A/n: the story kind of jumps few years now. Thanks to all that reviewed: Jules-Gemma, Lady Knight, tortallanrider, elfsquire90, anonymous girl, Lady Shannon of RosePeak. **

**Chapter 4: walks in the garden**

_Four years later._

Alanna the newly crowned queen of Tortall was sitting at her desk re-reading a letter that she had just written. It had been four years since the death of the old queen, two years since the birth of her third child Lianne and Cythera's second child Daniela. A year and a half since Roald had passed on. A year since the birth of her fourth child Roald and six months since she and Jon had been crowned king and queen of Tortall. Alanna set the paper on the desk to dry and stood up. She pondered on what to do. Both Roald and Lianne were in the nursery and Gary had taken Chantelle, Jason and Robin on a picnic and was not due back for another few hours. She decided to go and find Jon. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her clock as the weather was starting to become rather chilly. As she walked down the hall, she thought of all the places where Jon could be. Her first thought would be his study. As she walked down the hall, many people bowed or cutises to her muttering "you're highness." It was something that she still had not gotten used to.

When she reached Jon's study, she knocked before entering. Sure enough, Jon was sitting behind his desk, writing an important report. Alanna gently picked up a stack of books off the desk and quietly put them on the floor and sat on Jon's desk. Jon looked up at his wife and smiled, before returning to his report.

"I was thinking that after you are finished here we could go for a nice long walk in the royal gardens, as we haven't gone on a walk just the two of us is such a long time." Alanna said. Jon looked up once again a smile spread across his face.

"Sure I would love that," he told her. "I am almost done anyway, just give me a few more moments." Once he was finished he stood up and helped Alanna stand up.

They walked out into one of the many rose gardens. Alanna inhaled deeply, as she loved smell of the roses that had been enchanted to bloom all year around. Jon took her hand as they walked down one of the many well-worn paths, neither of them saying a word to each other. To Alanna it was the most relaxing thing she had done in a long time. They sat down on a near by bench, and Alanna rested her head on Jon's shoulder.

"I wish we could do this all the time. I wish that our lives were not so hectic. I wish we could just escape from it all when ever I felt like it." She whispered into Jon's ear.

"So do I Alanna, so do I. but you know just as I do that we can't stay out here for much longer. Gary and the children will be back soon and I have reports that need to be written before tomorrow morning." Jon said. Alanna sighed, knowing he was right, as usual. They suddenly heard footsteps running towards them on the gravel path. They looked up to see a young sandy haired page running towards them, looking rather out of breath. He halted in front of the royal couple and bowed low.

"You're highnesses, I have been sent to inform you that your present is requested in the royal council chambers immediately." He told them, with another bow. Jon leap up to his feet.

"Who informed you?" he demanded. He was the one that usually informed the council of meetings and as far as he remembered, he had not requested a council meeting that day. Alanna gripped Jon's arm rather tightly to stop him from advancing on the small boy. The page bowed in apology.

"You're highness the only thing I have been told was that I must bring you to the royal council chambers as the council demands to see you at once about an important matter that has arisen." He told them.

"Will you tell the council that we will be there in a few moments?" Alanna asked. The boy bowed for the final time and ran off. Alanna stood up, facing Jon.

"Look I will go and find the children and Gary, and send him to the meeting, while you go and see what this meeting is all about okay?" she told Jon, who nodded in reply. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before departing. Alanna sighed to herself before heading to the stables to find Gary and the children.

Once Alanna arrived at the stables, she quickly found Gary and the children who had just arrived back from their picnic. Alanna hurried over and pulled Gary away.

"Look you have to go to the council rooms. The council has called an important meeting, I'm sure Stefan will look after your horse." Alanna quickly told him. Gary nodded then looked over at Robin, Chantelle and Jason who were all standing quietly in a line watching them.

"What about Robin? I can't take him with me." Gary said.

"I'll look after him. I'm sure Jason and Chantelle wont mind." Alanna told him. Gary smiled thanks and hurried off. Alanna faced to children.

"Let us go inside and play a game." She told them.

It was late at night when Jon returned. All the children were in bed fast asleep, and Alanna was sitting on her bed reading a book when Jon came in face pale. Alanna looked up.

"What is it now?" she asked. Jon just threw a piece of paper at her, which landed on the floor. Alanna got up off the bed, picked it up.

"Read it for your self." Jon said. Alanna read the small scrap of paper, her face turning pale.

**A/n: a lot of the important scenes happen in the bedroom! Lol any way R&R. next chapter should be up in a few days. **


	5. A party and bad news

**A/n: Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far! Thanks to all my reviewers: Pink squishy lama, elfsquire90, tortallanrider, Lady Knight, anonymous girl, Lanni**

**Chapter 5: a party and bad news**

Alanna re-read the note just to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. They were not. On the small piece of dirty paper, some one had written:

_**The King, Queen and their family had better watch out.**_

_**We know what they are doing all the time,**_

_**We are watching them all the time and know their every move.**_

_**And when the time comes when they least expect it,**_

_**We shall take over and we the rightful rulers of Tortall**_

_**Shall rule. **_

Alanna looked up at Jon, her eyes showing who scared she was. She dropped the paper on the floor due to her trembling hands.

"Who Jon? Who could have written it? And why?" she asked, voice quivering. Jon pulled her into a huge hug.

"I don't know Alanna. We do not know. That was why they had called the council meeting. One of the members found this in his morning breakfast. They are puzzled as to how it got into his food." Jon told her. Alanna held on to him, her body shaking. She had never been sent death threats before and was not sure how to deal with them.

"What are we going to do Jon? We can't tell the children," she whispered, as tears started sliding down her face.

"We defiantly can't tell them, besides they wouldn't understand. We are going at act as though nothing has happened. I'll go into the city tomorrow and see what George knows and ask him to keep an ear out for any more information." Jon told her, rubbing her back gently. It seemed to sooth Alanna for within minutes she was fast asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and placed her in bed, before getting ready himself.

* * *

Early the next morning, Alanna and Jon were awakened by the twins jumping on them.

"Wake up mother, wake up father." Chantelle yelled jumping on Alanna, as Jason jumped on Jon. Alanna sat up rubbing her eyes.

"And why are you two up so early?" she asked fully aware of what the answer would be.

"Mother you couldn't have forgotten. It's our birthday." Jason told his mother seriously. Jon laughed at how proper Jason was being.

"What is so funny father? We are five today. You didn't forget did you mother?" Chantelle asked.

"No of course she didn't," Jon said. "Now if you two let us get up and you get dressed we will give you your presents." The twins jumped off the bed and ran off to their rooms to get changed. Alanna got out of bed slowly and put on her favourite blue dress with silver trimming, then pulled her hair up into a simple, yet elegant ponytail. Jon had just gotten the twins presents out of the draw of his and Alanna's desk, when the twins returned. Both Alanna and Jon laughed when they entered the room. In their hast to get dressed, they had not bothered to get dressed properly, Chantelle's dress was still untied at the back and Jason had not done up his bootlaces. Alanna walked over to Chantelle and told her to turn around. Alanna knelt down on the floor and laced up the back of Chantelle's dress, then ran a brush through Chantelle's long black wavy hair. As Alanna was, doing this Jon helped Jason to tie up his boots. Once they were done, Alanna sat the twins down on the bed. Jon handed Jason his present first.

"Happy birthday Jason." Jon said to Jason, ruffling his red hair. Alanna sat down next to Chantelle and gave her, her present.

"Happy birthday Chantelle." Alanna said. Chantelle reached over and gave her mother a hug, before ripping of the paper on her present. Chantelle pulled out a beautiful silver tiara, with sapphires and rubies on it. She looked at the tiara in awe before jumping up and hugging her parents.

"Thank you so much!" she told Alanna and Jon. Alanna smiled.

"You can wear it tonight, at the ball," Alanna told her. "But for now I think you had better put it in a safe place." Chantelle nodded, and then handed it over to Alanna.

"Will you look after it for me?" she asked. Alanna nodded and placed it in one of the desk draws. Jason, who had taken the time to carefully unwrap his present, with out ripping the paper, pulled out a belt, which had gold vine leaves stamped in it, and a gold buckle. He held it up turning it over in his hands, admiring the beauty of it.

"Is this really for me?" he asked. Jon nodded, smiling. Jason set the belt down carefully on the bed and hugged his parent. There was a knock on the door, and Gary, Robin, and Cythera entered. Gary and Cythera both holding a package. Robin ran over to the twins and gave them a huge hug.

"Happy birthday." He told them. Gary and Cythera handed the twins a present each.

"You can open them after breakfast." Jon told them. Jason nodded, but Chantelle pouted.

"Don't give me that face Chantelle." Alanna warned. Chantelle nodded and put her present on the bed.

"Why do I take you children to the nursery to go and get you're siblings?" Cythera told them. Jason and Chantelle looked at their parents, who nodded. They headed out the door. Once they were gone, Gary turned to Jon and Alanna.

"What are you going to do about the note?" he asked quietly. Jon glanced at Alanna before answering.

"We decided that we are going to act as if nothing has happened, but I am going to speak with George later today, to see what he knows." Jon told Gary who nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I don't think that you Jon should go. Send Raoul so it doesn't look as obvious that something is wrong." Gary suggested. Alanna nodded.

"He's right, Jon." Alanna said.

"I know." Jon murmured.

* * *

After breakfast, Jason and Chantelle opened their presents from Gary and Cythera. Chantelle had been given a creamy light blue dress, that had silver hemming, and Jason had been given a pair of black breeches, a shiny white shirt and a royal blue tunic. Both of the twins declared that they were going to wear their new cloths at the ball later that night, which had been thrown in their honour.

It was late afternoon when Raoul returned from his meeting with George and he did not have anything good to say either.

"George talked to one of his mage friends and he said that lately there has been a magical disturbance. He says that something big has happened. Also George says that in one of the eastern fief reports have come in from the rouge that there is an army building." Raoul told Alanna and Jon grimly. Alanna let out a gasp and gripped Jonathan's arm.

"What are we going to do?" Alanna asked Jon once again. Jon sighed.

"Simple, like I said before we act as though nothing has happened. I shall put together a secret army encase something does happen. But tonight we are just going to forget all that and have fun celebrating the twin's birthday. Okay Alanna?" Jon told Alanna, who nodded, face still pale.

"Speaking of this ball we should go and get ready." Raoul said before walking out of Jon's study.

* * *

Alanna, Jon, Chantelle and Jason all stood in the small room by the queen's staircase waiting to be announced. Alanna nervously gently re-arranged Chantelle's tiara. She was nervous about what Raoul had told them earlier that day. The news had truly disturbed her.

"Introducing their majesties King Jonathan the fourth and Queen Alanna of Contè." The herald called. Alanna and Jon descended down the staircase. Alanna tried to act as though every thing was normal, but some how she was sure some one would notice that it was not. When they reached the bottom the crowed bowed, as Alanna and Jon sat down on their thrown. As soon as they sat down the herald called.

"Introducing their highnesses Prince Jason and Princess Chantelle of Contè." Alanna watched with pride as her children slowly descended the staircase, hand in hand. As soon, as the reached, the bottom music struck up and everywhere couples started dancing. Alanna walked over to Jason.

"May I have this dance?" she asked her son, who giggled in reply. As Alanna danced with Jason, she saw Jon dancing with Chantelle. This brought a smile to her lips. When the song ended, Jason ran off to dance with Jessiker and Alanna saw Chantelle dancing with Robin. Jon walked over to where Alanna was standing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You may." Alanna replied. And as she danced, she forgot about all her worries and simply had fun.

**A/n: well what did you think? Please R&R**


	6. Secrets Unfold

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO TAMORA PIERCE THE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE BELONG TO ME! **

**A/n: Hey, guys I am back! Sorry for the long time between updates, but it has been a hectic couple of weeks, with school ending, Christmas and my birthday, just around the corner. Thanks to all my loyal reviwers: obsidian crystal, Lady Shannon of RosePeak, Anonymous girl, Elfsquire90, Tortallanrider, Pink Squishy Lama and lady knight. Some of you had a guess about who is behind the threats and you will find out who it is in the chapter! **

**Chapter 6: Secrets unfold **

It was a month later after the ball, and despite George sending in daily reports, Alanna and Jon sill had know idea who was trying to kill them. Alanna woke up to see Jon at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. She stretched out, and then suddenly felt rather sick. She jumped up and ran to the washroom she and Jon shared. She threw up violently in the basin. When she stopped, strong arms wrapped around her wist. She leaned against Jon, still feeling rather ill.

"What is wrong my sweet?" Jon asked her rather concerned. Alanna did not answer. She leaded against him thinking. Her mind came to two conclusions. The first one was it was just something she had eaten the night before the other was…

"I'm not sure whats wrong." She replied somewhat truthfully. Jon nodded.

"Well why don't you get changed and we will head down to breakfast." He suggested.

After breakfast, (Alanna has eaten a huge amount, mounting her suspicions on what was wrong with her.) both Alanna and Jon were sitting in Jon's study enjoying some alone time, when Raoul entered looking rather disturbed by something.

" I just go a message from George, who got a message from his mage friend, who says that he thinks he might know who is behind the death threats, although he's not one hundred percent sure-" both Alanna and Jon jumped to their feet when they heard this.

"Raoul tell us who is it?" Alanna pleaded. Raoul looked at his feet, not wanting to meet their majesties eyes.

"You are not going to like what I have to say." He mumbled to the floor. Jon, who had heard what he had said, shot him a piercing look.

"I don't care whether I'm going to like this or not. This is our lives we are talking about, now tell us!" he said rather calmly, something Alanna would have never been able to do. Raoul took in a deep breath.

"They think….no they don't think they know it is…." He trailed off and took in another breath. Jon gave him another piercing look. "It's Roger!" Raoul blurted out. Alanna gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, while Jon sat down in a chair looking rather pale.

"How is this possible?" Alanna asked, "I saw Gary kill him. You were there! We all saw him die!"

"I know Alanna I know! But apparently some one bribed an extremely powerful sorcerer from the Eastern lands to bring him back." Raoul told Alanna and Jon. "From what George's spies have told him Roger has built quite an army in the small fief of Cari. It is located somewhat south from here. George doesn't know any more than that I'm afraid."

Both Alanna and Jon sat in silence. Jon was lost in thought and Alanna was in complete shock. Jon finally spoke.

"But how? How did they bring back Roger with out us knowing? And why?" he asked Raoul puzzled.

"It is a complete mystery as to how Jon, but why? Well isn't it obvious? He wants power; he wants to rule all of Tortall." Raoul told him.

"Um…I am going to leave you to talk, because I am not feeling the best at the moment so I'll see you later." Alanna said hurriedly before rushing out of the room. The two men looked at each other.

"Whats wrong with Alanna?" Raoul asked

"I'm not sure; she wasn't feeling well earlier this morning either." Jon replied

Meanwhile out side in the corridor Alanna was leaning against the wall for support. She had just figure out what was wrong with her, although she could not be one hundred percent sure. Alanna headed down to where the healers were. If anyone could tell her what was wrong with her they could.

It was some time after lunch and Jon was in the nursery playing with Chantelle, Jason and Lianne (Roald was still too young) when Alanna walked in, chewing on her bottom lip. Jason and Chantelle jumped up at the sight of their mother.

"Mother!" they cried before giving Alanna a hug around the knees. Alanna smiled and bent down to give them a hug.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"We are playing with father and Lianne." Chantelle said. Alanna smiled, knowing that her children hardly got to play with their father, as he was always so busy.

"So what game are you all playing?" Alanna asked.

"Happy families! I'm the mother!" Chantelle said happily, as she skipped over to where Jon sat, playing with Lianne.

"And I'm the father! And Lianne is our child!" Jason told Alanna. Alanna walked over and sat down next to Jon, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I found out what was wrong with me." she whispered in Jon's ear, making sure the children didn't hear what she had to say. Jon gave her a worried look. Alanna laughed, quietly.

"Don't worry Jon, its nothing bad. I'm a month pregnant." She told him. Jon's face suddenly changed from worry to happiness.

"Alanna that's great!" he said

"I know. You know its funny, something good always happens after something bad. And the gods know we need happiness at a time like this." Alanna said quietly, watching Chantelle and Jason playing some sort of hiding and running game.

"Don't worry about the bad stuff at the moment Alanna it will all be okay." Jon reassured her. Alanna nodded giving him a small smile.

"Jason, Chantelle come here. There is something I have to tell you both." Alanna called out.

**Please R&R!**


	7. THE FIGHT

**A/n: ok I decided that this is going to be my last chapter of Life at the Palace, as I don't see it really going any were. Its not the best, as I ran out of ideas sorry! Thanks to all my reviewers: lanni, Pink squishy llama, Elfsquire90, anonymous girl, Lady Knight Jules, Kristina, Charlie and Lola, Mrs Dom Masbolle and Tortallanrider. I have a new fic in mind it's a George/Alanna/Jon fic an is probably going to be a one-shot. I am also writing a Harry Potter Fic. **

Chapter 7: The fight.

Some seven months later George had revived word that Roger was going to strike at the midwinter ball in a month's time. Jon hurriedly put his army together and worked out a plan. On the day of the attack every one acted normal. All the knights where in position. Jon attended the ball, saying that Alanna was feeling unwell. Alanna Julia and Cythrea were locking in the nursery with their kids, Sir Matt and Gary for body guards. After about an hour of playing with their mother the twins became suspicions as to why their mother and her friends where there.

"Mother what is going on? You never play with us for this long and never when you have company." Jason said. Alanna sighed. Sometimes that boy was too smart for his own good. She had always known that in the end she was going to have to tell them what was going on.

"Let's put it this way. There are good people and bad people in the world. And at the moment some bad people want to hurt you mother and her friends. That's why we are here with Gary and Matt. Your father thought it was the safest place for us." Alanna told her children. They both nodded. After awhile all the children fell asleep. It was getting late and Alanna knew that Roger was going to strike soon.

Somewhere above them the bell tolled the tenth hour.

"The fighting will begin soon." Alanna muttered to Julia who nodded, face rather pale. She was right. Within just a few minutes they could hear crashing and the sound of people screaming. Both Chantelle and Jason woke up with a start.

"Mother what is going on?" asked Chantelle.

"Some bad people had entered the palace, but you are safe here. Know one can harm you." Alanna told her not really believing her own words. The twins nodded and soon they had fallen asleep.

"I should be out there, not suck in here." Alanna muttered to Cythrea.

"What good would you be out there? I know you can do archery, but you are eight months pregnant. Jonathan has good reasons to keep you save." Cythrea snapped.

An hour later the sound of the fight had stopped. Gary opened the door and came in looking tired and sweaty.

"I am going down to see if it is all clear I will be back soon." He told them. Alanna nodded and absently rubbed her tummy.

"I hope every one is ok especially Jon." She whispered.

"Don't worry," Cythrea said putting her arm around Alanna's shoulders. "Everything will be just fine. Jon will be fine I'm sure." Alanna just nodded.

Meanwhile…….

Jon looked around. They had been fighting for almost an hour and they had won. The grand ball room now resembled an open war field. As he walked around absently wondering if Alanna was ok, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, or the swinging of a club. The next thing he knew he was hit on the back of the head and everything went dark…

Gary returned soon after he had left. Once he walked through the door Alanna stood up.

"Well? Hows Jon? What happened id everyone ok?" she asked.

"I think you had better come with me." Gary said. Alanna looked confused.

"Why?" she demanded. Gary sighed.

"There is something that I think you should see." He replied.

Once they reached the grand ball room Alanna saw blood every where, the injured being treated for wounds and the dead being taken away. Gary led her over to where Duke Baird was standing trying to heal some one that looked like…

"Jon." Alanna whispered, tears running down her face. "Jon!" she screamed. Suddenly she felt a pain. "Oh now not now." She said before passing out.

When Alanna woke she could hear voices and the sound of a baby crying.

"What happened?" she crocked.

"You passed out as you contractions hit, we couldn't wake you so Duke Baird opened you up and took the baby out. You are both fine." Came Gary's voice.

"And Jon?" She asked fearing the worst.

"I'm fine." He said sitting down on her bed with a small child wrapped up in blue blankets. "What do you want to name him?"

"Timothy." She whispered.

"Timothy it is then." Jon said handing her the baby.

**A/N: R&R!**


End file.
